


champagne and stubble

by CkyKing



Series: a game of cat and mouse [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Man from UNCLE!AU, Multi, Spy!AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 07:45:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10658061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CkyKing/pseuds/CkyKing
Summary: The trio's first trial mission, and a test of their budding teamwork after their explosive first meeting. Infiltrating a mansion shouldn't be that hard, should it?





	champagne and stubble

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on [tumblr](http://ckyking.tumblr.com/post/159611984014/champagne-and-stubble)~

“God- _dammit_ Noct!” Gladio swore in his ear as Noctis subtly readjusted his earpiece under the pretence of fixing his hair, “When I told you that we would be infiltrating the mansion, I did not mean that you should _seduce one of the guests to get invited._ ”  
  
“You did not? My bad.” He answered uncaringly, turning his head to the balcony door he was heading toward, “It just seemed easier that way. And Nyx agreed with me!”  
  
“This _is even worse_. You’ll be the death of me one day, I swear”

Noctis simply hummed in answer and swiped a glass of champagne from one of the many servers making sure that everybody stayed decently drunk. This was supposed to be one of their test-missions, to gauge how well they worked together, but it just seamed dreadfully boring at the moment. Nyx was off the grid as he searched the higher levels of the building for valuables and documents, while Noctis kept an eye on their target...and needled Gladio to keep things interesting.

“How ever would you get your blood pumping without me?”

Finally, he was outside, taking a break from the music and the chatter that filled the ballroom. Even if their target had very bad taste, and judgement, when it came to security systems, Noctis could not fault him on the way he had chosen to prepare the grounds for his “little” get-together. The sylleblossoms truly were lovely when coupled with the elegant lanterns hung from the many trees growing on the property.  
  
“I can manage that by myself, thank you.” The Lucian answered huffily, forcing him to hide a smirk behind his glass.  
  
“Now that’s just sad.”

Gladio let out one last derogatory noise before cutting the line off, pointedly reminding Noctis of the mission they were supposed to accomplish. Noctis hummed in farewell, laughter dancing at the edge of the quiet acknowledgement. _Time to finish this_ , he thought lightly to himself.

He took one last look at the soothing scenery before diving back into the fray, downing the last of his drink as he went. Noctis ghosted through the party goers, his usual pleasant mask in place as he assessed his surroundings and made sure their host was still in the room. It wouldn’t do for him to leave for his private quarters at the wrong time and interrupt Nyx after all.

He heard a bark of laughter when he abruptly changed directions, trying to avoid his supposed-date. The man had been easy to convince, but boy was he _persistent._

Noctis was pulled out of his thoughts by the sharp tug of the crystal bead he had made for Nyx against his consciousness, his aura abruptly flaring once before being smothered. This was the signal they had agreed on in case of detection, and the power discharge was enough for him track Nyx’s progress through the halls for a brief moment.

“Incoming.” Gladio warned once Nyx got close to his position, his tracker having turned back on with the threat of discovery. Making sure to keep track of his “date”, Noctis slowly headed toward an isolated corner, where the Galahdian finally joined him, suit slightly askew and eyes shining with mirth.

“Heh, sorry, didn’t realize that what the manor lacked in technological security, it made up for in constructs. The guard dogs have a hint of my magical signature now,” His assured smirk wilted a little at the corners when Noctis turned his unimpressed stare on him, before the former mechanic threaded his arm through Nyx’s and led them toward the ballroom doors, “Hey, I got the documents at least!”

“Thank the Astrals for that” Noctis hissed from the corner of his mouth, smile firmly held in place, “Aren’t you supposed to be a professional? Best of Niflheim and all that jazz?”

It was easier for them to cut through the crowd, where their signatures would mesh and push against others, and where they would decrease their chances of being discovered.

“What can I say, I was a bit distracted by the image of you in the suit I picked out for you.” Noctis’ despairing sigh made the occasional thief laugh, heads turning toward their progression as he did. As soon as he noticed the interest they had garnered, Noctis tightened his grip around the strong biceps his hand had been resting on, and subtly angled them toward the balcony closest to the exit. Even if he was loath to admit defeat, he prefered to have the option of warping both of them to safety if needed. It would go against everything he had been taught, but he would do it.

“Not the time, Nifl.” Gladiolus’ gruff voice echoed in their ears, “You can flirt more when you are done making this mission more difficult than it needs to be.” 

Feeling Nyx tense in answer, Noctis threw him another one of his _looks_ , and vindictively enjoyed seeing his jaw snap shut on the retort he had been about to make.

“Boys, your alpha male bullshit can wait until we’re out of here” He felt the need to add for Gladio’s benefit, his displeasure a faint undertone to the casual delivery.

Their departure was nearly brought to an halt when Noctis’ date noticed him, and started heading his way. This forced him to sharply alter their path, until they were back to the spot where Noctis had taken a breather. As he went through the doorway, he weaved the lightest concealment spell he could, barely blurring his and Nyx’s forms, praying that the constructs Nyx had warned him about would not pick up on it.

“Noct, what-” Nyx started as he felt the spell settle on him, not resisting as Noctis pulled him closer to the balustrade, before abruptly turning toward him.

“Shut up and kiss me” Noctis hissed sharply as he wedged his back further against the railing, dragging his partner down to him as he did. It was a few seconds’ work to pull out Nyx’s tie and mess up his collar, revealing the purpling marks he had left there the previous night. Nyx looked at him for a second, before trustingly going along with what the mechanic asked him. Calloused fingers followed the arch of his cheek briefly, a simple gesture so _Nyx_ that it made him smile. The thought was lost when Nyx tilted his chin up and kissed him, open-mouthed and filthy as he pressed against Noctis.

The man that followed them on the balcony and looked around for a bit was an afterthought to him as he wound his arms around Nyx’s broad shoulders, tangling his hand in his hair. Only when the man finally left did he pull on one of Nyx’s braids, a tacit demand hidden in the gesture.

“Is the kissing to escape discovery going to become our thing now?” Nyx asked as they separated for breath with one last tug at Noct’s plush lower lip, “Because I could get behind this.”

A sharp throat clearing brought their attention back to the task at hand, mainly, escaping.

“Oh, are you jealous Big Guy? Don’t worry, I’ll make it up to you once we get out of here.” Noctis purred wickedly as he plastered himself against Nyx’s side once more, affecting tipsiness.

“Seeing that Nyx was the one to put me in that suit, you can be the one to help me out of it.”


End file.
